


Dance With Me

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Prompt short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: Dance with me</p><p>Short fic where Tae gets dragged to a party by her siblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

"You ready?"

Blue and purple lights flashed around the dark room. There were bodies everywhere and the pungent smell of a million perfumes. "Disgusting..." Tae grunted as she dodged the sweaty mingling bodies.   
How could I have been dragged here, she thought. Her eyes glanced over to the dim red colour of her sister's hair. "Oh yeah, that's how," she mumbled unenthusiastically.   
She took a sip of her soda and scanned the room for people she might know. Soon enough, she saw the maroon hair of her ex-girlfriend, Avali.   
Why the fuck is she here, she thought angrily, glaring at the girl.

Looking closer, she saw that she was dancing with somebody. "Is that... Oh fuck N O," Tae growled lowly, crushing the can in her fist. Avali Dena, the bitch sadist and masochist, was dancing with Tae's twin sister, Kette. Rage filled her more as it looked like Avali was about to kiss her baby sister.   
To control her anger, Tae turned and took a deep breath. If she freaked out now, the whole place could end up on fire, literally. Best to stay calm for now, she thought. She spotted the bathroom doors and went for them.   
After splashing some water on her face and drying off, she looked in the mirror. She sighed, at least she had only worn lip-gloss that night. She re-aplied the gloss, turned and left the restroom.   
Once she returned, she looked to Kette and Avali, who seemed to be in a full make-out session now. She made a disgusted face and walked on. Her dark, backless dress fluttered as she stepped out onto the back porch. I'll get onto her in the morning, she decided leaning against the railing. Listing to the music, quiet and slightly muffled by the glass door, she let herself relax and space out. 

The sound of the sliding door and change in the music's sound snapped Tae out of her trance.   
She quickly spun to see the silhouette of a girl with a light brown dress on walk through, leaving the door slightly cracked behind her. Even with her eyes adjusted to the light, she still couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't until she spoke that she knew who it was.   
"What's wrong, blue beauty? You look like a gun was just pointed at you," the girl joked.  
'Blue beauty', gun analogy?   
Duh, of course.   
She snorted, amused, "might as well have been, your looks could kill." "Pew," Daze giggled, making a gun with her fingers towards Tae. They always joked around like this. Daze was a fun person to hang out with, and she understood Tae.   
"Anyway, what ya doin' out here," Daze asked.   
"Had to cool off."  
"Well, if you're done cooling off, wanna come inside? It's starting to get chilly out here."  
"Heh.. Yeah, alright."

Tae followed Daze inside and shivered at the change in temperatures. She was right, it was cold out there. Daze stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned to Tae, holding her hand out.   
"Dance with me?"   
Tae looked surprised then looked to the ground and pursed her lips, trying to make a decision. She looked up at Daze again with a half smile and nodded, taking her hand.   
Daze quickly pulled her in and looked into her eyes. With a smirk she whispered, 

"you ready?"


End file.
